Movin Out
by Lilly Shiba
Summary: Wie geht das Leben von Kurt und Blaine nach ihrer spontanen Hochzeit weiter. Fortsetzung zu "Getting Married today". Zweiter Teil meiner Klaine-OS Sammlung.


Kurt und Blaine hatten nicht vorgehabt zu heiraten, doch als sie erfahren hatten, dass Emma immer noch verschwunden war, fanden sie es besser zu schweigen. Natürlich hatten sie es Burt, Carole und Finn erzählt, doch sonst wusste niemand über die Hochzeit der beiden Bescheid. So kam es, dass Kurt mit Rachel zurück nach New York flog, ohne dass jemand etwas wusste. Kaum war Kurt jedoch in New York angekommen, begann er nach einer Wohnung zu suchen, die bezahlbar für ihn und Blaine war, und in der Nähe von NYADA. Doch Kurt musste sich nicht nur um eine Wohnung kümmern, sondern auch einen Weg finden Rachel zu erzählen dass er ausziehen würde und sich so schmerzlos wie möglich von Adam zu trennen, auch wenn Kurt wusste, dass es für Adam nicht schmerzlos sein würde.  
Es war Anfang März als Kurt eines Nachmittags auf seinem Bett saß und immer noch auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung war. In den letzten Wochen hatte er viel um die Ohren gehabt, weswegen er kaum Zeit für Adam oder Rachel hatte und beide daher noch nichts von seinen Plänen wussten. Kurt hörte wie zwei Personen in die Wohnung kamen und wusste sofort, dass es Rachel und Brody waren. Santana war gerade in Lima und besuchte ihre Eltern und sonst hatte keiner einen Schlüssel zu deren Wohnung.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken an den älteren NYADA Schüler drehte sich bei Kurt der Magen um. Er mochte weder wie Rachel Finn durch ihn betrogen hatte, noch wie Brody Rachel behandelte. Ihm war klar, dass Brody früher oder später Rachels Herz brechen würde. So in seine Missachtung vertieft merkte er erst nicht, dass er eine neue Nachricht von Blaine hatte.

 _Was machst du gerade? Xxx –B_

Bei Blaines Nachricht wurde Kurt ganz warm ums Herz. Er hasste es so weit von ihm entfernt zu sein, doch ihm war klar, dass diese Zeit bald zu Ende sein würde, sobald Blaine auch seinen Schulabschluss hatte und bei ihm in New York wohnen würde.

 **Nichts Besonderes. Suche gerade nach einer Wohnung für uns. Gerade sind Rachel und B. gekommen. Wünschte du wärst auch hier. Xxx –K**

 _Ich wünschte auch dass ich bei dir wäre, aber keine Sorge bald sind Frühjahrsferien und dann komme ich dich in New York besuchen. Meine Eltern sind endlich mal zuhause und ich will ihnen endlich von unserer Hochzeit erzählen, bevor sie wieder sonst wo sind. Wünsch mir Glück. Xxx –B_

Erschrocken blickte Kurt auf sein Handy. War Blaine nun von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Seine Eltern würden nie gut auf diese Nachricht reagieren. Sie mochten ja schon nicht dass Blaine schwul ist.

 **B, tu es nicht. Was ist, wenn sie dich rauswerfen oder schlimmeres?**

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Kurt immer noch keine Antwort von Blaine bekommen und begann sich Sorgen um seinen Ehemann zu machen. Was war wenn Blaine etwas zugestoßen war? Er wollte nicht mit 18 Jahren schon Witwer sein. Dafür war er viel zu jung.  
Gerade als er beschlossen hatte endlich Blaine anzurufen rief dieser Kurt an. „Verdammt Blaine, ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht. Wieso hattest du mir nicht geantwortet?"  
„Tut mir leid, aber mein Dad wollte dass ich aus seinem Haus ausziehe also habe ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin gerade auf dem Weg zu dir."  
„Du ziehst nach New York?", fragte Kurt verwirrt. Blaine musste doch noch zur Schule.  
„Nein du Dummerchen. Ich ziehe zu deinem Dad und Carole. Sie hatten mir angeboten mich aufzunehmen." Erleichtert atmete Kurt auf. Bei seinem Dad und Carole würde es Blaine auf jeden Fall besser gehen als wenn er bei seinen Eltern bleiben würde. Aber das bedeutete auch…  
„Du ziehst in mein altes Zimmer?!"  
„Keine Angst, ich kenne schon deine ganzen Macken und weiß wie du deinen Kleiderschrank sortierst." Kurt hörte Blaine leise lachen und musste auch schmunzeln. Ja, Blaine kannte ihn besser als jeder andere. Vielleicht sogar besser als Kurt sich selbst kannte.  
„Hast du eigentlich noch dein Geld, oder…", wechselte Kurt das Thema nachdem sein Blick auf seinen Laptop gefallen war.  
„Nein meine Eltern haben mir mein Konto nicht gesperrt noch haben sie es vor, da ein Großteil von meinen Großeltern kommt. Wieso?" Kurt hatte noch nicht Blaines Großeltern kennen gelernt. Die Eltern von Blaines Mutter lebten wohl sehr weit weg, die Mutter seines Vaters war schon seit einigen Jahren verstorben und Blaines Großvater war immer unterwegs. Aber von dem, was Kurt von Blaine gehört hatte, verstand er sich sehr gut mit seinen Großeltern väterlichseits.  
„Weil ich für uns die perfekte Wohnung gefunden habe. 3 Zimmer; 1,5 Badezimmer; begehbarer Kleiderschrank im Hauptschlafzimmer und eine schon vollausgestattete Küche. Leider steht sie nur zum Verkauf und nicht zur Miete." Kurt seufzte um seiner ´Verzweiflung´ einen besonderen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Wir reden darüber wenn ich nächste Woche zu dir nach New York komme. Ich hab dich lieb."  
„Ich liebe dich auch Blaine.", sagte Kurt und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Im Augenblick konnte sein Leben nicht besser sein. Kurt wusste aber nicht, dass von der „Tür" Rachel und Adam gestanden hatten, die sein Gespräch mitgehört hatten. Er wusste auch nicht, dass Adam eine Schmuckschachtel und eine Frage dabei hatte und Rachel ihm etwas beichten wollte. Vielleicht würde er es auch nie erfahren.

A/N: Der Titel stammt aus dem SOng "Movin´ Out" von Billy Joel.


End file.
